European Crisis
The crisis began when British started attack Italian FOB in Sicily, which it is violated the Non-Aggression Agreement, which is the European Union's official law. They aren't very well enforced, allowing United Kingdom to attack any of EU states, including Italy. When the people becoming less interesting in British Empire, leading to the loss of popularity in United Kingdom. They have abandoned the empire, leading to the dissolve of the British Empire. During early summer of 2015, Italian invaded Russia after the attack on Italian Officials in Moscow, Russia. Despite being overpowered by Russia in Crimea, Italian Forces beaten Russian troops in Sicily for entire of the wartime, only one victory was in Crimea. Although, full war result declared as a Russian victory in just few weeks after Italian Forces stopped attacking Crimea under GiulianoEmiliani's order. On July 2015, Italy declared war on India after Italian Minister of Defense CapColton's unexpected official visit to New Delhi, India. During his visit, he was being shot and arrested by Indian security personnel for non-valid reason. Hours later after the action, CapColton promptly declared war on India; Italian Duce GiulianoEmiliani approved the CapColton's declaration of war on India- War in India begins. Italian invaded Indian FOB in India, but the first result was Indian's victory. Although, weeks later, Italian Forces invaded Indian FOB 4 times without any of ally assistance and won. Indian Forces tried to attack Sicily but failed very badly. After the numerous of Indian's invasion attempts, the war went cold and become cold war for another 4 weeks. After the Minister of Defense CapColton resigned and became Senate, he nominated WalterVenziano to become next Minister of Defense. WalterVenziano would negotiate Indian Officials to end war, but India refused, leading to the more supports from the United Kingdom. While the ITA-IR war rages on, ITA's ally, Cuba, has declared war on India in order to "damage Indian's prestige worse than Italian's invasion". United Kingdom outraged and declared war on Cuba and Italy for that. Although, British invasion on Italian soil never did happen for entire of war, but they did invaded Cuban soil 3 times and declared a victory by British. Indian Officials and Italian Officials finally meet and signed Treaty of Rome, ending a month-long war between ITA-IR. The full result of the war is Italian victory. On late July 2015, mass resignation in Italy occurred, leading to the huge damage of the Italian's dictatorship prestige. More than half of Old Council have resigned due to the "GiulianoEmiliani's bullshit level to the max". The Italian Minister of Defense CapColton decided to take over Head of State under the Chain of Command. He have maintained public relations, foreign relations, administration, and finally he proposed that have ended the dictatorship; establish the democracy republic. After the democracy republic established, Italian President DanielEmiliani appointed CapColton as the Prime Minister of Italy for next 2 weeks until his resignation due to his school activities and dorm. As of 9/25/2015, the Baltic region tensions between Italy and Latvia begins to rise after the Latvian's attack on Rome. CapColton, former Italian Minister of Defense and Prime Minister & current Senate, made a comment regarding this attack as a "good example of the lacked in EU's NAA law". He have favored the declaration of war on Latvia for this action since the European Union hasn't been enforcing the NAA so well. On the 2015 Thanksgiving Day, when the Russian Deputy Prime Minister BrandonRenzi declared Italy as "State of War" with Russia. Italy has only two options to take action from Russian's declaration of war on Italy- Surrender or Die. They chose to accept the declaration and fight. Italy called 3 allies to arm to fight against Russia and raided for numerous of times. Italy joined NATO and NATO attacked Russia & Netherlands nonstop, however Russia refused to raid Sicilia, Italy after Russian President V0YEN stated; "We are on defensive stance. Because you guys declared war on us, not we." in respond to Italian Prime Minister CapColton's question. This is now known as Thanksgiving War.